pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:JSquish/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pocket God Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:ZombieIcon512x512.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 22:42, January 31, 2010 Greetings from MagcargoMan Hi JSquish! Thanks for sending that message. I'd just like to say thanks to you for adding pictures to any articles I created as an Unregistered Contributer (as we know, Unregistered Contributers can't add pictures). So anyway, thanks. Also, good work helping with the wiki as well! MagcargoMan 22:10, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Happy to help Thanks. You helped out too though, so give yourself some credit as well. Actually, I'm kinda new to the wiki thing too, but I've started to get the hang of it, and now that I'm no longer an Unregistered Contributer, I can make better contributions than I could before. Do you think you could add some pictures to the Tyrannosaurus Rex article, as I have just changed it (it was a two line article, but now it's big enough to be a featured article). I need a picture of the tyrannosaurus rex and a picture of the tyrannosaurus rex skin pack. MagcargoMan 00:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: T-Rex Egg? Yes, there should be an article. Good Idea! Can I create the article? Because all the articles I created were when I was an Unregistered Contributer, so I didn't really get credit for them. Also, I'll have to log off soon, so I might make it this afternoon or tomorrow. MagcargoMan 00:41, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes Yes, they are great pictures. Also, it's good that on your article about doodler, you placed it in the wildlife catergory, becauseputting articles in catergories makes it more organised. MagcargoMan 01:36, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Sub-Catergories? Do you know how to make sub-catergories inside a catergories page. Like, for example, the wildlife page should have two sub-catergories, one for creatures in Pocket God, and one for cameo (special guests) creatures, like Doodler. MagcargoMan 01:37, February 14, 2010 (UTC) T-Rex Article I thought I going to write the T-Rex Egg article. MagcargoMan 06:42, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry That's OK. I wasn't on the wiki because I was at school, and I can't be on everyday, however, I am creating an article right now (Cooked Fish). Also, I don't think the T-Rex Egg should be in the wildlife catergory as the egg itself isn't actually a form of wildlife. MagcargoMan 06:44, February 15, 2010 (UTC) That's perfectly alright, about not being on. I'm on break from school, so i'll probably not be on a lot when school starts again. I agree about the egg. As you might have noticed, i've made it my goal to make sure every episode has an article about it. I'm gonna keep doing that, hold on. Sure! Sure, that's fine. You might have also noticed that I added a new catergory called 'Food', which I'll be writing more articles for, such as Burnt Fish, Cooked Dodo Bird, Burnt Dodo Bird, and Coconut. Also, I need help with the fish article, I've written everything about it, but for some reason, when I try to make a new paragraph, my computer just makes it skip a whole line, meaning there are large spaces in between paragraphs. Could you fix it so there isn't that one line gap. It's just that my computer is being stupid and does supid things like that. MagcargoMan 07:16, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Burnt Fish I have now created the 'Burnt Fish' article, and it needs a picture. Also, I took 'T-Rex Egg' off the wildlife catergory as we both agreed that it isn't technically a form of wildlife. Also, It's good that you added the trivia to that article. You may have noticed that my articles have trivia on them, I really like the idea of the trivia sections in articles. MagcargoMan 06:50, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Bosses I created a new catergory: 'Bosses', because some articles can belong to more than one catergory. MagcargoMan 07:17, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Burnt Bird? I left a message earlier stating that I was going to write 'Burnt Dodo Bird'. The comment also said that I'm going to write 'Cooked Dodo Bird'. By the way, did you see the 'Coconut' article I wrote? 76 to 74 A few articles have been deleted by the admin, do you know what they are? MagcargoMan 06:32, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi (Also: Sorry) Hi, JSquish! I answered your question on my blog, so you should check it out. Also, sorry, I haven't made much contributions to the wiki lately. I don't have much time yet, but as soon as the holidays start (in about two weeks), I'll be able to help out again. P.S. Remember that list you sent me a couple of months ago? Well, I can't create a Bolt Creative or iPod Touch/iPhone article. I don't know much about Bolt Creative, all I know is that they are a San-Fransico based developed of iPod Touch/iPhone games, founded by Dave C. and some other guy, Dave C. does the progamming, Allan Dye does the design and art of some games. Also, that Dave C. and Allan Dye created Pocket God. As for the iPod Touch/iPhone, all I know is that it is a device created by Apple, both have touch screens and aps, and that the iPhone is like iPod Touch but with a phone and camera. MagcargoMan 08:02, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Renaming Yes, there is. Up on the bar where it says 'Edit this Page', is 'Move'. Click on that. (: [[User:Shigura|'Ring Ring' ]]Banana Phone! 00:28, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: It's Fine I think that it mainly happens to unregistered contributers more often then users, but I'm not sure, you should ask the admin. As for if I liked Ep: 31, I'd say 'I mostly'. The story editor is awesome, but it's a bit limited (and yes, I'm aware of that it will recieve improvements). Also, it's odd, the stories call Sand Island: 'Oog Island', Rock Island: 'Dinosaur Island', and Graveyard Island: 'Pygmy Graveyard'. Ice Island was the only one that didn't change. Why would they change the names? Sand Island sounds so much better than 'Oog Island'! Oddly, even though that's what the stories call them, the actuall story editor and skin packs refer to them as their proper names (the ones on this wiki). But the story maker is awesome anyway! Unfortunately, I can't say the same about Pain Drain. I thought it would be good, but it's a bit disapointing, all you do is slide back and forth without trying to hit spikes. Even more disapointing is the fact that it is for the Underwater Area, but has nothing to do with water. What's the point of making it for the Underwater Area if it doesn't even involve water!? I thought it was great that they were finally going to update the Underwater Area (because it had barely anything to do), but like I said: "It doesn't even involve water". About the new Alien World Skin Pack. I'm not sure if it's a mistake, but in the skin pack it shows the underwater statue, yet it doesn't let me change it to whatever the skin pack changes it into. Is it happening to your skin pack? Anyway, that's what I think of the new ep. Please reply. MagcargoMan 06:16, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Pain Drain Thanks for replying! I don't mind that it has sliding ( I'm refering to Pain Drain), but I thought it would be bit more in-depth like Ooga Jump. It's OK, but it could have been better (and water-related). It's a good idea, but not a great one. MagcargoMan 09:38, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Dave and Allan I think that Dave C. and Allan Dye should still have there own articles, even though they are already mentioned in the Bolt Creative article. MagcargoMan 05:21, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Dead Rising? By the way, you don't happen to like a game for XBox 360 called Dead Rising, do you? MagcargoMan 05:22, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks No prob- You deserve it. :) [[User:Shigura|'Vaan' ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 19:49, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Admin!?! You're an admin!?! That's awesome! You deserved it! Well done! MagcargoMan 00:07, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Injustice for the Unregistered Contributer/MagcargoMan Do you remember that Unregistered Contributer that created all those articles such as Piranha, Vampire Bat, Squid, Swordfish? Well that was me (Check my user page for list of articles I created as an Unregistered Contributer). If you don't remember or don't believe me, that is understandable. Anyway, on the 'My Home' section of the wiki, Shigura gave a shout-out to you and 00Davo. What about me? I've done over two hundred edits, plus, if you count what I did as a Unregistered contributer, it would be like two hundred and fifty edits. Now anyway, 00Davo is my friend in real-life, and one day I went over to his house and told him about the wiki. He liked Pocket God (I introduced it to him), but he didn't really care about the wiki, and the only reason he did some editing was to do a few things for me that I couldn't do (I was an Unregistered Contributer back then). That is why he doesn't edit the wiki anymore. Because I'm a Wiki User now. Now I don't get credit because I was an Unregistered Contributer!?! Since when has Shigura made an edit!?! The only reason he is admin is because he probably made this wiki! This makes me so angry that I am an unsung hero (yes, I am being over-dramatic), but it's true! I probably don't deserve to be an admin, but at least a berueacrat would be nice. My friend (00Davo) only did like 63 edits, I did 200, but Shigura gives him a shout-out and not me! The only proof I have of all this is 00Davo. If you ask him what I said about why he edited the wiki, he'll tell you what I just did right then. But since he doesn't edit the wiki, I'll have to call him to answer your questions (If you ask him about this, that is). Then we can (all three of us) can tell Shigura the truth, and I will finally get my shout-out and the credit for the articles I made as a Unregisted Contributer I deserve! That is the entire truth, no lies. Even though I'm angry, I'm not angry with you, so don't worry, you've done nothing wrong. You deserved to be admin. Keep editing the wiki. Regards MagcargoMan 00:52, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!.... Thank you. But you believe me, right? About the 'Me making all those aricles asan Unregistered Contributer creating all those articles and the 00Davo thing? Because it's all true. Also, I'm on holidays now, so I'll be able to help out more like I used to. MagcargoMan 01:11, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Back to Editing I'm going to do something I've been putting off for ages.... fixing up the Shark article. Now that I'm on holidays, expect massive contributions. Two more things: *I'll ask you this (because you're an admin now), do you know the difference between Admin and Bureaucrat? *Burned Pygmies are actually called 'Marshmallowed Pygmies', according to Pocket God's leaderboards, as the sacrafise is called 'Marshmellowed'. Sorry, for sending you heaps of messages. And just so you know, I was meanning to tell you that big message even before you became admin (I'm not jealous or anything, becuase you deserve to be admin). I hope this hadn't caused anything bad, sorry. MagcargoMan 01:23, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Done/Requests for new admin Done! I fixed the shark article, it needs pictures though, and I know I didn't write about the Shark with Lasers, as it should be a separate article (which I'll make). Also, as the new admin, do you think you could do a few things for me: #On the Main Page, the search box is moved up, so it covers the logo. Can this be fixed? #On the search box, it has Pocket God Wiki, Explore Content, New Pictures, Community Portal and Recent Blog Posts. Do you think you could add 'Random Article', to that search box, in between, Pocket God Wiki and Explore Content, because that's what most wikis do. #At the top of the page, it says: Wikia, with 'entertainment' below it, this should be changed to 'games'. These would improve the wiki a bit. Also, why'd you reset the poll? MagcargoMan 03:00, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: I GOT IT Thanks for metioning me on that page! Good job with the Random Page thing! Also, have a good trip/holiday in Washington. MagcargoMan 11:12, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ep B You now how when you start up Pocket God, it shows the name of the episode? Well if you look carefully, when you load it up, it says 'Ep 31B' instead of 'Ep 32'. Did you remove some of the catergories from the home page? I don't think it is really neccesary. Also, I noticed you recovered the poll, and fixed the search box so it doesn't cover the logo, good job! What Island/Area is your favourite? Mine is Sand Island. MagcargoMan 23:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC) 1000 EDITS!/Adminly Duties Woah! 1000 EDITS! Congratulations on that milestone! Anyway, I had some ideas to improve the wiki: #Search Box: There are two 'Recent Blog Posts', one must be deleated. Also, 'Random Page' could go underneath 'Pocket God Wiki' and above 'Explore Content', because that is what most wikis do. #Deleating Redirects: On the 'All Articles' page, you should deleat all the redirect articles, so it becomes tidier. Just so you know, all redirects are in italics, so they stand out. #New Template: This wiki still has the default colours of a wiki (Blue and White). How about a better colour scheme? #The Background: Have you noticed the plain boring grey background of this wiki (especially the huge space at the bottom of the main page)? Well how about a new background, like a picture of all the islands/areas next to each other. That would be awesome! #Catergories: Those catergories removed from the front page should be recovered. These would massively improve the wiki a fair bit. MagcargoMan 00:38, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! That is awesome! I like it! What is that marking/pattern in the top-left corner? There's nothing wrong with it, I was just wondering what it was. Also, I think the main page shouldn't be narrow. MagcargoMan 01:10, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Less Narrow/Poll What I mean by less narrow is the main page should be wide like it used to be. As for the poll, I don't know how to, but I think there is a poll template somewhere. I think we should keep the poll just a bit longer (I can't believe more people like Graveyard Island than Rock Island, Graveyard Island is so gimmicky). Don't worry about the poll for now. The wiki looks great. Soon it could become a proper wiki (I mean up-to-date and stuff). MagcargoMan 01:19, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Redirects There are still some redirects that haven't been deleated: Dino Island, Dave C., Octopus Statue, ''etc..' MagcargoMan 01:57, April 8, 2010 (UTC) OK. Ok. Good luck with that. I have to log off soon. MagcargoMan 02:11, April 8, 2010 (UTC) New Blog!/New Articles/Adminly Duties I've made a new blog. You should have a look at it. I made some new articles: *Ep 32: Crack is Wack *Ice Hole *Magnifying Glass Also, there are a few redirects that need deleting. Plus, I think the 'Criticism of Apple' and the 'Popularity of Pocket God' should be merged into the 'Pocket God' article, as it doesn't make sense that they get their own articles, and that the 'Pocket God' article is too short. Also, these two articles are practically what would be a section of that 'Pocket God' article anyway. MagcargoMan 07:07, April 16, 2010 (UTC) No reply? Why haven't you replied? Or commented on my new blog? Have I done something? MagcargoMan 03:14, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Merging articles I think the 'Criticism of Apple' and the 'Popularity of Pocket God' should be merged into the 'Pocket God' article, as it doesn't make sense that they get their own articles, and that the 'Pocket God' article is too short. Also, these two articles are practically what would be a section of that 'Pocket God' article anyway. By the way, I finished renaming the episodes. MagcargoMan 07:07, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Music? Do you know how to add music to wikis? What I mean by this is that so the music for the five islands and areas in Pocket God have their theme on their page. Kingdom Hearts Wiki has music on it's pages about it's worlds/levels. MagcargoMan 04:22, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I am Of course I am! It's just that I can't edit all the time and sometimes I just want a break, and don't forget I made articles like Ice Hole (which I was planning for ages) and magnifying glass. You haven't commented on my new blog yet. Also, I don't like the wiki's current colour template (the previous one was better). Don't worry, I'm not angry with you, I was just saying. Anyway, did you want to say what you thought about my reply to your comments on my first blog? MagcargoMan 09:17, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for commenting on my blog! What did you think of my reply to your comments on my first blog? Sorry, if they're a bit harsh. MagcargoMan 06:29, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Pygmy Article The Pygmy article should go back to a previous version of it, because all the important info in it's 'Physical Appearance' section was removed, could you bring that info back by bringing up the previous edit that I'm talking about? MagcargoMan 01:21, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Fishing Rod! I made a new article (a much needed one): Fishing Rod! This article is probably a most needed article that the wiki didn't have. And I went around and made link's to all the articles that mention it. Plus, I made a total of 27 edits today (before I had 423 edits, it's now 450 edits!)! MagcargoMan 02:38, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Please reply. MagcargoMan 06:55, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Blog Updated! I updated the 'Story Mode Improvements' blog. I just put my ideas on the actual blog instead of a comment so it is easier to understand. Plus I added a few new things. Would you like to check it out? MagcargoMan 08:35, May 17, 2010 (UTC) New update. Hi, Crack is Wack finally came out! What did you think of it? This is what I thought of it: The God Power: The new god power is cool, and it's funny when they fall down the crack, but overall, the new god power is gimmicky. It only really has one purpose, accessing the minigame. The Minigame: Awesome! It's fun and stuff, but a few problems are present. The music, for example, while funny and suits the minigame, isn't very 'Pocket God-y/Pocket God-ish'. Also, when the mingame starts, you can see lines in the background, but these dissappear when the minigame starts. Also, they said on Pocket Blog, it would have enemies, but there are none. Except for a molten lava rock, which isn't really an enemy. The minigame is fun, but it's to simple for an update that took two months to be released. The Skin Pack: Dissapointing, as predicted. When Dave mentioned what was in the skin pack on his State of the Island, I already knew it wouldn't be good. What's even more dissapointing is that all the other skin packs were good, so this one just ruins their 'Awesome DLC in a row' record. I always had an idea for an Ice Monster Skin Pack, but it was better. It changed what the Ice Monster was made of, so the monster basically looks the same shape but has different skins. And hats/tatooes. The skins were: *Ice (Default) *Rock (Brown) *Stone (Gray) *Coal (Black) *Molten Lava Rock (Rock with lava streaks in it) *Glass (Transparent) Plus all the hats/tatooes for the T-Rex are available for the Ice Monster as well. The Story Mode Updates: At first, I thought they forgot they would forget to edit Story Mode, but they remembered. But only three things. The 'scared' animation is cool., and so is the 'fall in crack' animation, but for some reason the 'freaked out' animation doesn't work. Hopefully, they'll fix that next episode. Overall, it's a good episode, but isn't quite as good as it should have been. I mean, this literally took two months to be released. Plus they added two whole 'toggle on' icons to the menu, only one would be neccessary, and another way to activate the minigame would be more conventional, such as tapping the cracks to make the minigame. So that's what I fought of the new episode, what did you think of it? MagcargoMan 06:55, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Milestone! I did it! I got my first milestone! At 3:39 PM today (31/05/10)! I feel a sense of accomplishment. MagcargoMan 05:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Pocket God Comics What's your opinion of the upcoming Pocket God Comics? I'm not so sure it was such a good idea. The animals of Pocket God look different and a little weird (have you seen the Shark With Lasers?), there's no speech bubbles (despite the fact that they can talk in Pocket God's Story mode), and a few of the Pygmies look weird. Also, what on earth is with that hideous monstrousity on the front cover (the green thing with corks sticking out it's back)! I mean, it doesn't even suit Pocket God! MagcargoMan 09:31, June 1, 2010 (UTC) What's your thoughts on the comic? MagcargoMan 05:51, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Aren't you going to reply? MagcargoMan 06:39, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Why aren't you replying? MagcargoMan 04:04, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Redirect Articles About those redirect articles: I'm okay with Dinosaur Island, because that's what they call it in the some of the stories. But delete Egg Island, because it was never called that. MagcargoMan 00:32, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, but you didn't have to say it like that. I never said that they shouldn't be recognised. MagcargoMan 02:02, June 14, 2010 (UTC) 100th article! I made two new articles: Pain Drain and Sky! They are the settings for 'Pain Drain' and 'Ooga Jump'. You made the Lava Tube an article, so I thought that the other two minigames should have there areas. They are not true areas, however, and the three should be known as minigame areas. Anyway, by making Sky, I have made the wiki's 100th article! I think it's good to know that the wiki has this many articles, and that most of them are in-depth. It's good to know users like you and me have saved this wiki from becoming one of those wikis that no-one edits and has about 30 articles. In fact, when I first saw Pocket God Wiki, that is what it was. Lastly, are you angry with me? It's just that you sounded a bit angry when you replied to some of most recent messages. MagcargoMan 05:16, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Sub-Catergories! Remember ages ago when I asked you if you knew how to make sub-catergories. Well, I know how to make sub-catergories now. They'll improve the wiki. I found out thanks to users of the other wiki I edit, Dead Rising Wiki. I'm going to ask some other things, so the wiki will improve massively. MagcargoMan 05:53, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I did it! I made a sub-catergory! Check out the Islands/Areas catergory and you'll see it. MagcargoMan 06:15, June 15, 2010 (UTC) New Article!/Clean Up I made a new article: Outhouse! I thought about some articles we were missing and that came to mind. I also made a new subcatergory: God Powers! They're a subcatergory of interactions. Anyway, some clean up needs to be for that 'Best Wiki' contest. There are still some redirects that need deleting, such as those ones for episodes. MagcargoMan 07:24, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Shigura finally gave me my shout-out on the 'My Home' page! MagcargoMan 07:27, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Woah! You made quite a few articles while I was gone, and I see you got the hang of making subcatergories as well. MagcargoMan 23:45, June 18, 2010 (UTC) 25 Articles! Today I made my 25th article: Ep 33: A Pygmy A Day Keeps The Ape Away! Twenty-Five articles is quite the milestone. MagcargoMan 06:43, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Now I've made Ape Island, plus it's my 600th edit! MagcargoMan 06:54, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Questions I made some new articles: Firewood and Oogles. Just searching for articles we haven't got. I have a few things and questions to say: 1. What did you think of my idea for the Ice Monster Skin Pack? The one I suggested would be better in that message I sent you about Ep 32 a while ago. 2. Do you think we could get a background for this wiki, like a one that shows all the areas? 3. Remember when I asked if you knew how to add music clips to wikis? Did you find out how to? They did it on Kingdom Hearts Wiki. 4. Shigura finally gave me my shout-out on the 'My Home' page. Sorry that I don't edit as much as I used to, but I'm helping out Dead Rising Wiki more now. It used to be the other way around (I edited Pocket God Wiki more). I'm kind of balancing things out. MagcargoMan 08:44, July 5, 2010 (UTC) For my skin pack idea, check the box at the top of your talk page and click one that says 'New Update' (it's about Ep 32). It should be near the bottom of the list. That's where I mentioned my idea. MagcargoMan 01:24, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Did you find it? I made a new article: Ooga! Turns out the comics do have dialogue after all (see Pocket Blog's latest post). I made a new catergory (Games), but there's a problem. There's two! When I made it a catergory on the main page, I then added Pocket God to it, but it showed up in a different one. This needs fixing. Do you still edit here? You haven't really responded? MagcargoMan 05:01, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry about that. Remember my version of the Ice Monster Skin Pack? What did you think of it? Do you think it's better than the actual one? It changes what the ice monster is made of. In case you haven't found it in your talk page, I'll re-say it here: The skins were: *Ice (Default) *Rock (Brown) *Stone (Gray) *Coal (Black) *Molten Lava Rock (Rock with lava streaks in it) *Glass (Transparent) Plus all the hats/tatooes for the T-Rex are available for the Ice Monster as well. What do you think? MagcargoMan 05:47, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Trilogies I think the trilogies subcatergory should be in the epsiodes catergory, not the Islands/Areas catergory, because trilogies in Pocket God are a trilogy of episodes, not islands, so it would make more sense. MagcargoMan 06:04, July 30, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Would you like me to archive your talk page? It basically just puts all your messages on a seperate page, and gives you a second page for your talk page. MagcargoMan 06:07, July 30, 2010 (UTC)